Merry Xmas
by shizuka kurai
Summary: C'est la belle nuit de Noël, la neige étend son manteau blanc... En gros, dispute entre Shuichi et Yuki et réconciliation au pied du sapin. One shot,Yaoi, LEMON de Noël, romance.Petites corrections des fautes d'orthographe.


**Merry X-mas **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon, romance de Noël

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos :**

- Uesugi Tatsuha

- Seguchi Mika

- Shindô Maiko

- la mère de Shuichi

- Nakano Hiroshi

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Une joulie nhistoire de Nouël rien que pour vous. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je suis désoulé de pas vous avoir envoyé le dernier chapitre de R&J, mais comme je voulais impérativement envoyé cette histoire avant Noël (ou tout au moins POUR le jour de Noël), j'ai pas encore fini de recopier R&J. Mais promis, vous l'aurez à la rentrée. Allez, bisous de Shizu, et MERRY X-MAS !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vendredi 16 décembre 2005. Appartement de Yuki Eiri. 

DING DONG !

"_Putain de bordel de merde ! _jura intérieurement l'écrivain_. Qui ça peut bien être encore ?Y peuvent pas me laisser tranquille dans un moment aussi crucial ? Tant pis pour celui qui sonne. Y reviendra bien un autre jour_," se dit-il en se remettant au travail.

DING DONG !

"_C'est pas possible ! Y m'laisseras pas finir c'te connerie de roman !_ " pesta-t-il encore pour lui.

DING DONG ! DING DONG ! DING DONG !

- « PUTAIN DE MERDE ! jura-t-il tout haut cette fois. Là, je l'envoie chier ! »

Il quitta son bureau d'un pas furieux, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit brusquement… pour voir surgir d'étranges appendices recouverts d'épines vertes.

- « Des branches de sapin ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

- « HA ! Aide-moi, Yuki ! J'arrive pas à le faire passer par la porte ! » s'exclama une voix familière en poussant sur l'arbre pour le faire entrer.

- « Shuichi ? Mais que… ? s'étonna le romancier qui en perdait ses mots. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? » éructa-t-il soudain.

- « Regarde le beau sapin que j'ai trouvé ! lança le chanteur de l'autre côté de l'arbre, tout joyeux de sa trouvaille. Et pas cher en plus. Un si beau sapin pour un prix pareil, c'était une occas' à pas laisser passer ! »

- « Qui t'as demandé d'acheter un sapin, baka ? »

- « C'est Noël dans une semaine et toi, t'avais toujours pas acheté de sapin, ni mis les décorations de Noël. Mais bon, je sais que tu travailles sur ton roman en ce moment, alors je vais m'occuper de tout. »

- « Il n'est pas question que ce sapin franchisse le seuil de mon appartement ! » se récria le blond, visiblement opposé aux projets du musicien, en repoussant le sapin qui avançait peu à peu par la porte.

- « Mais si ! renchérit l'artiste en poussant de son côté. Tu vas voir, ça va tout de suite donner un air de fête à ton appart' ! »

- « Je refuse catégoriquement ! » cria Yuki en poussant l'arbre vers l'extérieur.

- « J'te dis que ça f'ra joli ! » argumenta le musicien en poussant vers l'intérieur.

- « Je t'ai dit non ! » refusa encore l'écrivain en repoussant le conifère.

- « Mais si ! » fit Shuichi en essayant de faire entrer l'arbre.

- « NON ! » hurla le romancier en essayant cette fois-ci de fermer la porte en même temps.

- « SI ! » insista le chanteur en donnant une forte impulsion au sapin.

Voyant l'arbre lui foncer dessus, Eiri lâcha aussitôt la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, et il eut juste le temps de s'écarter en se jetant sur le côté. Le sapin rentra complètement par la porte, arrachant la moitié de ses branches et de ses épines, rencontra le mur du couloir contre lequel il brisa sa tête, puis chuta lourdement au sol en réceptionnant le musicien dans ses branches.

- « Itaï, itaï, itaï ! Ça pique ! » geignit l'artiste en s'extirpant aussitôt du sapin.

Shuichi, à genoux à côté de l'arbre, constata l'ampleur des dégâts en le redressant. Le pauvre sapin était en piteux état : ses branches éparpillées sur le sol, des épines partout, et à présent diminué d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres au niveau de la cime.

- « Haaa… Mon… Mon… » balbutia le garçon aux cheveux roses d'une voix tremblante.

- « Ça y est ? T'es content ? bougonna le blond. T'en as foutu de partout ! »

- « OUIIIIIIN ! MON BEAU SAPIN ! » se mit à pleurnicher le chanteur.

- « Ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! Toi et ton fichu sapin, vous virez de là ! » s'emporta l'écrivain en éjectant musicien et conifère sur le palier.

« Demo, Yukiiii ! » s'écria le musicien en se jetant sur la porte qui venait de se refermer. YUKI ! Laisse-moi entrer, Yuki ! Je ferai pas de bruit, j'te promets ! YUKIII ! »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Pensant que son amant allait le laisser revenir, Shuichi s'élança vers l'intérieur, les bras grand ouverts. Mais il se retrouva brusquement enseveli sous un monceau d'objets hétéroclites, se révélant être ses affaires.

- « Va crécher ailleurs pendant quelques jours. Je dois rendre mon manuscrit lundi matin, et j'ai pas besoin d'un boulet dans mes pattes. »

- « Demo, Yuki… »

- « En plus, je déteste Noël. »

- « Yu… »

BLAM ! 

La porte se referma brutalement, laissant le chanteur seul avec ses affaires et son désespoir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Eiri revint vers la porte d'entrée, et vérifia qu'il avait bien tout nettoyé. Il s'approcha de la porte et regarda par le judas. Apparemment, Shuichi était parti en emportant ses affaires et le sapin. Il ne restait plus que quelques épines de sapin, ainsi que… Yuki ouvrit la porte. Au sol, devant la porte, gisait les débris éparpillés de l'objet préféré du chanteur, une tasse immonde que l'écrivain trouvait du plus mauvais goût qui soit. Le romancier regarda un instant l'objet brisé, puis il se baissa pour rassembler précautionneusement les morceaux de la tasse, avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son appartement…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce fût avec un soupir de soulagement évident que, trois jours plus tard, l'écrivain se laissait tomber sur le canapé du salon quelques minutes à peine après le départ de Kanna Mizuki, sa responsable d'édition. Le blond avait clos le dernier chapitre de son roman ce matin aux alentours de 7 heures, et à 10 heures il rendait son manuscrit fin prêt. Yuki n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Shuichi depuis vendredi, mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en inquiéter réellement. Et puis, de toute façon, il avait dit au chanteur qu'il en avait jusqu'au lundi matin, donc il n'allait certainement pas tarder à voir débouler une charmante chevelure rose trônant sur la tête du demeuré congénital mais pourtant adorable garçon qui lui servait d'amant. Le romancier esquissa un sourire inconscient en pensant à son compagnon, avant de sombrer comme une masse dans un profond sommeil, épuisé par les dernières nuits blanches qu'il venait de passer…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yuki dormit une grande partie de la journée sur son canapé avant de se réveiller en fin d'après-midi. Le blond alla se chercher une bière et un en-cas à la cuisine, puis il revint au salon au salon et alluma la télé. Il était presque cinq heures de l'après-midi, et Shuichi ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. _"Il doit être au studio, _se dit l'écrivain. _Il rentrera certainement tard alors. "_ Le romancier décida d'attendre un peu, au cas où le chanteur rentrerait plus tôt. Il patienta jusqu'à 8 heures, mais ne voyant toujours personne, il se décida finalement à dîner seul. Après avoir mangé, il se rendit dans son bureau, et pour tuer le temps il commença à travailler sur le synopsis de son prochain roman. 9 heures arrivèrent, puis 10 heures et enfin 11 heures, et toujours aucun signe du chanteur. À minuit passé, Yuki se lassa d'attendre et alla se coucher.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le romancier s'attendait à voir débarquer son amant, mais celui-ci semblait ne plus donner signe de vie. La semaine s'écoula, calme, tranquille, voire même insipide sans la bruyante présence du musicien. Yuki se prétendait à lui-même qu'il s'en fichait, et que comme ça au moins il avait la paix. Mais au fond de lui, cette absence lui pesait, et il ne cessait de penser à Shuichi. Quand arriva le 23 décembre, l'écrivain commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi donc le chanteur ne revenait pas ? Cela faisait une semaine que le blond l'avait mis dehors, et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Yuki expulsait son colocataire intempestif, et d'habitude le chanteur revenait s'incruster chez son amant dès le lendemain. Mais là, rien !

Bon, d'accord, cette fois-ci, Yuki y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Shuichi n'avait que de bonnes intentions en ramenant ce sapin, et pourtant l'écrivain avait été odieux avec lui. Le jeune homme blond reconnaissait que sur ce coup-là, il l'avait bien cherché. Il avait fait de la peine au musicien et celui-ci devait bouder dans un coin. Ou plutôt se lamenter sur son pauvre sort en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Et en plus, la tasse préférée de Shuichi avait été cassé, et ça par la faute du romancier. Ce dernier s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été si désagréable avec son compagnon, et une fois de plus à cause de ses fichus romans. Mais bon, Shuichi devait comprendre qu'il lui arrivait d'être occupé, et de ne pas avoir de temps à lui consacrer. Le chanteur lui-même n'avait parfois pas de moments libres avec ses répétitions et ses concerts dont il rentrait généralement trop fatigué pour avoir envie d'un câlin.

- « Oh, et puis zut ! pesta le blond, commençant à en avoir marre de se prendre la tête. Je vais pas m'emmerder avec ce sale gamin capricieux. Y reviendra bien quand y sera calmé ! »

À ce moment-là, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Avec un juron d'exaspération, Yuki alla ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec Tatsuha.

- « Konnichi wa, onii-san ! » lança celui-ci d'un ton joyeux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tatsuha ? » demanda l'écrivain d'un ton froid en faisant entrer son frère.

- « C'est comme ça que tu me souhaites mon anniversaire que, soit dit en passant, l'illustre Yuki Eiri n'a même daigné me souhaiter il y a deux jours, et n'ai même pas venu fêter avec sa famille ? »

- « Tu sais très bien que je t'offre toujours tes cadeaux d'anniversaire en même temps que ceux de Noël, bougonna le blond. Ça m'évite de faire deux fois le déplacement. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai, soupira hypocritement le brun en suivant son aîné dans le salon. Il ne faudrait surtout pas déranger notre cher écrivain en plein travail. C'est déjà une grande faveur qu'il nous fait de se déplacer le jour de Noël, nous ne pouvons prétendre, nous, son humble famille, à lui demander de venir nous voir plus souvent. »

- « Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer, Tatsuha, fit Yuki d'un ton acide en se servant un verre d'alcool. Si t'es venu uniquement pour me lancer tes critiques acerbes, tu peux te casser. Alors, je te répète la question : qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants. Puis, repensant à la personne qu'il avait croisé devant la porte d'entrée, Tatsuha battit en retraite et alla se servir un verre dans le bar.

- « Mika m'envoie te demander ce que tu comptais faire à Noël, » répondit le jeune moine.

- « Comment ça ? » demanda le romancier en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- « Tu comptes venir cette année ? Ou alors tu vas rester avec _" lui" _? » fit Tatsuha en appuyant bien sur le _" lui"_.

- « … »

- « Mais visiblement, ça n'a pas l'air au beau fixe entre vous deux, reprit le frère de Yuki en venant s'asseoir à son tour. Alors peut-être que tu viendras quand même finalement. »

- « Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Tatsuha ? »

- « À rien, éluda le brun. Pour moi, c'était couru d'avance que tu passerais les fêtes de fin d'année avec Shuichi, mais maintenant, j'en suis plus aussi sûr… »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda l'écrivain d'un ton neutre.

- « Ce pauvre Shuichi n'avait vraiment pas l'air joyeux tout à l'heure devant la porte… »

- « Shuichi était là ? » s'étonna un peu vivement le blond.

- « Hai… répondit le brun avec un sourire amusé. Il était là, planté devant la porte, à la limite des larmes. Mais apparemment, il n'osait pas sonner. Quand il m'a vu arriver, il m'a donné ça pour toi, et il est parti précipitamment. Je suis sûr qu'il pleurait… »

Yuki ne répondit pas.

- « Y a vraiment des fois où je me demande si c'est ton amant ou ton souffre-douleur… ajouta le bonze en donnant à son frère ce que le chanteur lui avait confié. Il n'est pas comme toi, tu sais. Il est très sensible, et un rien peut lui faire de la peine. Shuichi ne te demande qu'une seule chose, c'est de faire un peu attention à lui. Mais manifestement, c'est déjà trop pour toi… »

Tatsuha se tût alors, mesurant la portée de ses paroles sur son frère. L'écrivain avait posé à côté de lui le sac apporté par Shuichi, et il se contentait de regarder son verre de whisky d'un air absent. Mais même si le blond faisait semblant de rien, Tatsuha voyait bien que ce qu'il avait dit à son frère l'avait secoué.

- « Bon, je vais y aller, fit le moine en se levant. Père et moi avons une cérémonie à préparer, et il faut que je m'y mette rapidement. Je dis à Mika que tu viens finalement ? »

- « Dis-lui que je passerai le 25 dans la journée, répondit le romancier après un silence. Je suis pris demain soir… »

- « Ah Amour, quand tu nous tiens… » le railla son frère.

- « Ne me cherches pas, Tatsuha, le menaça Yuki en rougissant. J'ai jamais dit que j'allais passer la soirée avec Shuichi… »

- « Mais moi non plus, mon cher frère, moi non plus… » le taquina le brun d'un air entendu.

- « Tatsuha… » gronda le romancier en se levant furieusement.

- « Bon, j'y vais, » fit le bonze en s'éloignant dans le couloir, très zen, loin de se laisser impressionner par la colère de son aîné.

- « C'est ça, casse-toi, cracha le blond, exaspéré, en suivant son frère pour vérifier qu'il partait bien. Et ne reviens pas avant un moment ! »

- Wakarimashita ! acquiesça le brun avant de sortir. Tu embrasseras Shuichi pour moi. Et dis-lui que je suis là s'il a besoin d'être consolé ! »

Tatsuha referma précipitamment la porte tandis qu'une pantoufle volait dans sa direction pour s'écraser lourdement contre une porte close. Avec un _" tsss"_ dédaigneux, le romancier vint récupérer sa pantoufle, avant de retourner au salon. Là, il s'assit sur le fauteuil et fouilla dans le sac de Shuichi. Il y avait trois paquets à l'intérieur : un gros tout mou et deux plus petits. Le blond ouvrit le gros paquet, et y trouva un superbe pull en laine à col roulé et motifs torsadés. En le dépliant, il fit tomber une carte. Il la ramassa puis la lit :

" _Cher Yuki,_

_Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que j'avais acheté tes cadeaux de Noël, et je pensais pouvoir passer ce jour de fête avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'histoire du sapin, je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Je sais que tu es très occupé, et que tu n'as pas de temps à accorder à un chanteur débile et sans talent, alors je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé. Je sais aussi que je ne représente pas grand chose dans ta vie, mais malgré tout, j'espère que tu accepteras ces petits cadeaux que je t'offre avec tout mon amour. Si tu n'en veux pas, ne me les renvoie pas s'il te plaît. Je préfère encore que tu les jettes directement, parce que ça me ferait trop mal que tu me les rendes. Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année (un peu en avance), et j'espère que tu arriveras à trouver quelqu'un qui sache te contenter mieux que moi. Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Signé : ton Shuichi qui t'aime et t'aimeras toujours. "_

Par endroit, l'écriture était parsemée de traces de larmes essuyées à la hâte pour que l'encre ne bave pas. Cette fois, c'était sûr, Yuki avait réussi à blesser profondément son amant. _" Il est vraiment pénible d'en faire tout un cirque pour une bête histoire de sapin…"_ se dit l'écrivain en allant se servir un autre verre au bar. En reposant la bouteille d'alcool, il vit à côté d'elle le chiffon dans lequel il avait enveloppé une semaine auparavant la tasse brisée de Shuichi. L'étoffe avait été dénouée, par Tatsuha sans doute, mettant en évidence les morceaux disloqués de l'objet. Le blond fut brusquement pris de remords. Ne pouvait-il donc pas corriger son mauvais caractère, et essayer de se montrer aimable avec son amant ? Il y perdrait peut-être en « aura de mystère » et en classe, mais ça ne le tuerait pas pour autant.

Mais ces éclats de céramique éparpillés, ce n'était pas seulement une tasse cassée. C'était aussi les fragments d'un amour brisée. Tout comme le cœur de Yuki s'était brisé il y a 6 ans quand il avait été violé, le cœur de Shuichi s'était brisée à cause de la froideur perpétuelle du romancier. Le pauvre musicien ne demandait après tout qu'un peu d'attention, et s'il se montrait parfois si collant et insistant, c'était justement parce que l'écrivain avait rarement un geste vers son amant. Sauf pour faire l'amour… Seulement Yuki savait pertinemment que Shuichi n'attendait pas que du sexe de sa part, il attendait aussi de l'affection, de l'amour. Le blond n'avait donc plus le choix. S'il ne voulait pas perdre Shuichi et faire en sorte que celui-ci revienne, il allait falloir qu'il se fasse pardonner. L'écrivain reposa son verre, emporta le tissu avec les bouts de tasse, prit son portefeuille et ses clefs, et, laissant en plan le pull et les deux autres paquets sur le sofa, il alla mettre une veste et ses chaussures avant de filer en ville au volant de sa SAAB…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Samedi 24 décembre 2005. Domicile parentale de Shindô Shuichi, en début d'après-midi.**

Toc Toc Toc

- « Shuichi ? fit la voix de Maiko à travers la porte de la chambre. Hiro est ici. Tu ouvres ?»

- « NAN ! J'VEUX VOIR PERSONNE !» cria le chanteur de l'autre côté de la porte.

- « Tu vois ? C'est comme ça depuis une semaine. Il ne sort que pour venir manger en bas. Enfin, il est bien sorti en ville hier dans la journée, mais il est revenu les yeux tout rouges, et il s'est à nouveau barricadé dans sa chambre. Et depuis hier soir, je dois lui apporter ses repas ici. Je me demande s'il voudra seulement descendre pour le repas de Noël ce soir. »

- « Laisse-moi faire, Maiko,» lui affirma le bassiste.

- « C'est encore à cause de son_" Yuki" _? » demanda la lycéenne d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

- « Hééé oui ! confirma Hiroshi. Et figure-toi que ce dernier est venu me voir ce matin en me demandant où était Shuichi.»

- « Sérieux ?»

- « Il m'a vaguement expliqué qu'il avait été un peu brusque avec Shuichi la semaine dernière, et qu'il lui avait demandé d'aller dormir ailleurs quelques jours. Et là, vu que ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles, il se demandait où il était passé.»

- « Un peu brusque ? s'esclaffa Maiko. Il l'a carrément envoyé bouler, oui ! Ah, j'aurais jamais imaginé que le grand Yuki Eiri avait un si mauvais caractère…»

- « JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE DU MAL DE YUKI !» hurla brusquement le chanteur en sortant de sa chambre.

- « Tiens, notre vedette daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez ?» lança le guitariste, ironique.

- « Grrr, grrr…» se contenta de grogner Shuichi, pour signifier à sa sœur et à Hiroshi que la prochaine médisance sur son amant serait très mal accueillie.

- « Mais dis-moi, demanda le bassiste à son camarade. Tu ne t'es pas fâché avec Yuki ? Alors pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Tu devrais plutôt être en colère, non ?»

- « … Snif snif… commença à renifler le musicien en repensant à son expulsion de la semaine passée par l'écrivain. OUINNNNNNNNNN !» éclata-t-il soudain en sanglots en se laissant tomber à genoux.

- « Là, Shui-chan. Calme-toi, fit Hiroshi en s'agenouillant à côté de Shuichi et en le serrant contre lui. Tout va bien.»

- « OUINNNNNNNNNN !»

Le bassiste releva son camarade et l'entraîna dans la chambre en faisant signe à Maiko qu'elle pouvait les laisser. Hiro fit asseoir sur le lit le chanteur qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes en s'agrippant à lui. Le guitariste attendit que son camarade se calme pour l'écarter doucement, et lui tendre un mouchoir. Shuichi essuya ses yeux et se moucha bruyamment, puis il ramassa ses jambes contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

- « Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Yuki ?» l'interrogea gentiment Hiroshi.

L'adolescent secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- « Tu te souviens qu'on a un concert la semaine prochaine, j'espère ? fit Hiroshi en changeant de sujet pour essayer de réconforter Shuichi. C'est nous qui assurons la première partie du gala de Nouvel An organisé par N.G. Productions. Et au cas où t'aurais oublié, y faut encore qu'on répète. T'étais absolument pas au point sur ta dernière chanson, et t'as besoin de travailler la synchro avec l'accompagnement musical.»

- « Hum hum…» grommela le musicien sans relever la tête.

- « Shuichi, tu m'écoutes ?»

- « Hum hum…»

- « J'ai vu passer un éléphant bleu avec des ailes rose fuchsia, monté par un kappa vert fluo avec des dents de lapin…» lança au hasard Hiro pour voir si effectivement Shuichi l'écoutait.

- « Hum hum…» opina à nouveau le chanteur, manifestement inattentif à la conversation.

**BAM !** (bruit de la main d'Hiroshi sur le crâne de son ami)

- « AIEUH ! protesta le musicien en relevant la tête, l'air furieux. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?»

- « T'écoutais pas ce que j'te disais ! Fallait bien que j'arrive à capter ton attention ! »

- « Mais euh… C'était pas une raison pour me taper…» se plaignit l'artiste.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Yuki ? Il t'a encore foutu dehors ? »

- « … Oui… acquiesça le chanteur d'un gémissement. Je voulais juste décorer l'appart' pour Noël et j'avais trouvé un beau sapin, mais en me disputant avec Yuki, on l'a abîmé, et y avait des branches et des épines de partout, et du coup Yuki était pas content, et comme y devait terminer son roman, y voulait pas que je le dérange, alors y m'a mis à la porte, lâcha Shuichi d'une traite. Mais comme il était fâché, j'ai pas osé retourner le voir, même après le jour où y devait rendre son manuscrit. De toute façon, y me déteste, c'est sûr. Ça fait une semaine que je suis pas allé le voir, et lui y m'a même pas téléphoné pour s'excuser ou pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Il ne m'aime… snif… pas… de toute façon… OUINNNN ! HIROSHI ! se lamenta l'artiste en se remettant à pleurer. Pourtant… snif… moi je l'aime tellement… snif…»

- « Allons, Shui-chan, essaya de le consoler le guitariste. Yuki était juste énervé parce qu'il devait terminer son roman. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut d'avoir été méchant avec toi. Et s'il ne t'a pas téléphoné, c'est qu'il s'attendait certainement à ce que tu reviennes d'une seconde à l'autre.»

- « Tu… tu crois ?» demanda l'adolescent en essuyant ses larmes.

- « J'en suis persuadé ! Alors pourquoi tu retournes pas le voir, maintenant ?»

- « Je… je sais pas trop, Hiro-chan… J'ai peur qu'il soit toujours en colère… Et puis, du coup, la soirée que j'avais prévu avec lui est fichue, parce que j'ai rien pu préparé. Alors j'ai pas trop envie de le voir… Pas ce soir en tout cas, je suis trop triste…»

- « Bon, tu iras le voir demain alors, lui dit le bassiste. Mais en attendant, tu vas aller te faire tout beau pour passer un joyeux dîner de réveillon ce soir. Parce que tu vois, en bas, y a une charmante jeune fille s'appelant Maiko qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour son grand frère adoré, et qui passerait une mauvaise soirée si celui-ci restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Tu as une famille qui se fait du souci pour toi, Shui-chan, alors rassure-les. Profite de cette soirée, et tu iras te réconcilier avec Yuki demain, d'accord ?»

- « … Hai… souffla le chanteur avec un petit sourire. Arigatô, Hiro-chan… » ajouta-t-il en se blottissant un instant dans les bras de son ami.

Puis Shuichi se redressa et fila dans la salle de bain. Maiko, qui avait entendu les portes claquer et un bruit de galopade, était monté voir ce qu'il se passait.

- « C'est OK, Maiko, fit Hiroshi. Il va mieux maintenant. Et il ira même encore mieux ce soir… »

- « Comment ça ?» demanda la jeune fille, intrigué.

- « Aaah ça, c'est une surprise, Mai-chan…» lança le guitariste d'un ton mystérieux avant de la saluer et de quitter la demeure des Shindô…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le même jour, même lieu, 19h30.**

- « Shuichi ? appela Maiko en bas de l'escalier. Tu peux venir m'aider au salon ?»

- « HAI ! J'arrive, Maiko !» répondit l'artiste en descendant précipitamment l'escalier.

Le chanteur rejoignit sa sœur au salon et ils commencèrent à mettre la table. Shuichi avait enfilé un beau costume bleu nuit avec un col à paillettes de la même couleur, et une chemise blanche dont il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons ouverts, mettant à jour sa gorge frêle et délicate. _(Note de Shizu : en littérature en dans l'ancien temps, le mot « gorge » désignait la poitrine de la femme. J'ai utilisé ici ce terme pour signifier que Shuichi tient le rôle de « la femme » dans son couple avec Yuki. Bien sûr, au sens moderne, ça désigne le bas du cou)._

- « Notre oncle et notre tante doivent arriver quand ?» demanda le musicien.

- « Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, répondit Maiko. Et nos cousins viennent aussi cette année.»

- « C'est vrai ? se réjouit le chanteur. Ça, c'est cool ! J'étais déçu qu'ils ne viennent pas l'année dernière parce qu'ils avaient gagné un week-end à Hokkaido.»

- « Mouais, lâcha sa sœur, nettement moins ravie, se remémorant les misères que lui faisaient subir ses cousins et son frère quand ils étaient petits. J'espère que…»

DING DONG !

- « Tiens, quand on parle du loup… fit la jeune fille. Je vais ouvrir.»

Maiko quitta le salon et alla ouvrir. Shuichi tendit soudain l'oreille. Il lui avait semblé entendre une voix familière. _" Non… se dit-il. C'est pas possible… Yuki viendrait jamais me chercher ici… Pourtant ce serait tellement bien…"._ Serrant alors contre lui l'assiette qu'il tenait dans les mains, le chanteur se mit à imaginer les joyeuses retrouvailles de ses rêves avec son Yuki :

_**- « Shuichi, mon amour, fait un Yuki tout sourire. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mis dehors l'autre jour. J'étais seulement énervé à cause de mon roman. Reviens vivre avec moi s'il te plaît, » ajoute-t-il en ouvrant les bras.**_

_**- « Oh, Yuki ! s'écrie Shuichi aux anges en se jetant dans les bras de son amant. Je t'aime. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je sais que tu travailles beaucoup. »**_

_**- « Tu es si gentil, Shui-chan. Merci d'être aussi compréhensif. Viens maintenant, nous rentrons à la maison. Je t'ai préparé un bon repas pour me faire pardonner. »**_

_**- « Oh, Yuki ! C'est merveilleux ! »**_

_**- « Shuichi, aï shiteru… » lui murmure l'écrivain.**_

- « Shuichi…»

_**- « Oh, Yuki, je t'aime aussi… » répondit l'adolescent au Yuki de son rêve.**_

- « Hé, Shuichi ! Tu vas finir par te réveiller, oui ou mer… ?» fit Maiko en secouant son frère, le sortant brusquement de son rêve éveillé.

- « Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » réagit enfin le musicien qui manqua lâcher son assiette.

- « Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans l'entrée,» lui dit sa sœur.

- « C'est qui ?»

- « Ben va voir, baka !» fit Maiko avec un sourire entendu.

- « H… hai !» obéit le chanteur sans comprendre en posant son assiette.

Encore un peu égaré dans son rêve, l'artiste s'entrava dans le pied de la table et s'affala par terre, puis il rentra tête la première dans l'encadrement de la porte en voulant sortir du salon. Ce fut donc un Shuichi un peu sonné qui arriva dans le hall, pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond.

- « YUKI ! s'écria le musicien, interloqué. Ça alors… Je rêve encore, c'est pas possible… » fit-il ensuite en se frottant les yeux.

- «…» le toisa l'autre en silence avec une moue perplexe.

- « Bah ! s'étonna Shuichi quand il eut fini d'écarquiller les yeux. T'es encore là ? C'est pas possible… T'es vraiment là ?»

- « Je vois ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire, » lâcha un peu sèchement le blond.

- « Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

- « Je suis venu…»

- « Hééé mais ? Le pull que tu portes… c'est celui que je t'ai offert, non ?» le coupa le musicien en remarquant ce que son amant portait sous sa veste.

- « Oui, il faisait froid et…»

- « Ha, bonsoir, jeune homme, fit la mère de Shuichi en sortant du salon. Vous êtes le charmant garçon qui étiez venu voir Shuichi quand il était malade, c'est ça ?»

- « Konban wa, _" Madame"_ (en français dans le texte). C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, fit le romancier d'un ton charmeur avec un sourire suave, tout en faisant un baise- main à la génitrice de son compagnon. Je suis effectivement_" cet ami-là"_, » confirma-t-il ensuite en lançant un regard langoureux à la femme qui rougit de plaisir et de confusion.

- « Je… je suis ravie aussi… » balbutia la mère de Shuichi, toute émoustillée.

- « Okaa-san !» protesta Shuichi, un peu jaloux que Yuki fasse du charme à sa mère et que celle-ci y réagisse.

- « Voulez-vous rester dîner ? demanda Madame Shindô. Nous sommes 8, mais j'ai prévu le dîner pour une dizaine de personnes…»

- « Ce serait avec plaisir,_ " Madame"_ , mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir, déclina poliment l'écrivain. Et je m'excuse de vous imposer cela, mais je crains de devoir vous priver de votre fils ce soir. Nous sommes colocataires depuis peu, et je voulais fêter cet événement tout en profitant de ce jour très particulier qu'est Noël. »

- « Oh, vous avez prévu quelque chose avec Shui-chan, alors ?»

- « M'appelle pas comme ça, okaa-san… » râla le garçon aux cheveux roses à mi-voix, vexé que sa mère l'appelle ainsi devant son amant.

- « Oui, et pour me faire pardonner de vous l'enlever, laissez-moi vous offrir ceci.»

Le blond lui tendit alors un des bouquets de fleurs qu'il tenait dans la main, ainsi qu'un de ses livres qu'il avait dédicacé. Maiko, qui arrivait à ce moment-là, reçut les mêmes présents, accompagnés d'un _" Mademoiselle"_ enjôleur.

- « WAOUH ! fit la lycéenne. C'est votre… le roman qui doit sortir après-demain !»

- « Effectivement, il s'agit de mon dernier roman qui sera en vente à partir du 26 décembre. Je me permets de vous l'offrir en avant-première, en vous souhaitant un Joyeux Noël. Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, Shuichi et moi allons prendre congé.»

- « Heu… Oui, bien sûr… hésita Madame Shindô avant de demander à sa fille. Maiko, ne me dis que ce jeune homme, c'est… ?»

- « Mais si, okaa-san ! lui confirma la jeune fille. C'est le vrai Yuki Eiri qui se trouve devant toi.»

- « Haaa…» gémit la mère avant de tomber brusquement à la renverse.

- « OKAA-SAN !» s'écria le chanteur en la rattrapant.

- « Allez, onii-chan, file, lança Maiko en venant s'occuper de leur mère. Je leur expliquerai… »

- « Demo…» hésita l'adolescent.

- « Quoi ? L'amour de ta vie vient te chercher ici parce que visiblement il t'as préparé quelque chose pour se faire pardonner, et toi tu refuserais de le suivre ?»

- « Non ! Bien sûr que non !»

- « Hé bien alors, vas-y, baka, le taquina Maiko en riant gentiment. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour maman, elle s'en remettra vite.»

- « … A… Arigato, Mai-chan…» balbutia l'artiste.

- « Bon, tu te prépares ? fit soudain l'écrivain. Il risque d'y avoir de la circulation, et mon dîner va finir par brûler.»

- « HAI ! J'arrive !» s'écria Shuichi tout joyeux en filant prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre.

Le chanteur redescendit presque aussitôt, mit ses chaussures et son manteau, et suivit l'écrivain dehors. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture garée devant la maison, et Yuki démarra en trombe…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le trajet en voiture se déroula dans un silence pesant, Shuichi n'osant pas rompre la glace, et Yuki ne s'encombrant tout simplement pas de mielleuses excuses pour son comportement de la semaine passée. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à l'appartement que l'attitude de l'écrivain changea du tout au tout.

- « Permettez,» fit le blond en aidant son compagnon à enlever son manteau, avec une galanterie que Shuichi ne lui connaissait qu'avec les femmes.

- « Ha… heu… Je pouvais l'enlever tout seul, tu sais…» bredouilla le musicien, troublé.

- « Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine,» continua l'écrivain d'une voix douce en l'invitant à se rendre au salon.

L'artiste obéit, perplexe, et se dirigea vers le salon. Quand il arriva, il découvrit, tout étonné, que tout avait été magnifiquement décoré. Un immense sapin aux boules éclatantes et guirlandes lumineuses trônait fièrement entre la télé et la baie vitrée, et plusieurs cadeaux étaient disposés à ses pieds. Au bas des trois marches du salon, une table avait été apprêtée avec apparat. La porcelaine fine et les verres de cristal qui l'ornaient donnaient à l'ensemble de la pièce un air digne du plus beau conte de fées, ou dans ce cas précis, du plus beau conte de Noël. Les seules sources de lumière provenaient des guirlandes du sapin, ainsi que des bougies posées sur la table. Shuichi était émerveillé de ce spectacle monté apparemment à son intention.

- « AH ENFIN ! Vous voilà ! J'ai bien cru que le dîner allait brûler, et même pire que je ne pourrais jamais partir,» fit soudain un voix féminine.

- « Je suis désolé, Mika, répondit Yuki à sa sœur qui sortait de la cuisine. Il y avait de la circulation. Je te remercie d'avoir tenu le repas au chaud.»

- « Ça c'est sûr, tu peux me remercier, _" onii-chan"_, le taquina la jeune femme avec ce surnom. Déjà qu'il a fallut que j'explique à Père que c'était à cause de la promotion de ton fichu bouquin que tu ne pouvais pas venir ce soir, alors qu'en fait, c'était pour organiser une soirée avec ton chéri. Mais en plus, tu te permets de me demander de surveiller la cuisson de tes plats pendant que tu vas chercher Shuichi. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?»

- « Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, je me prendrais beaucoup moins la tête…» répliqua son frère d'un ton légèrement agaçé.

- « …Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une sœur aussi conciliante que moi, lâcha Mika d'une voix crispée, irrité de l'acrimonie perpétuelle de son cadet _(Note de Shizu : acrimonie : disposition à la mauvaise humeur, ton mordant)_. Je vous laisse, tous les deux. On m'attends ailleurs…» ajouta-t-elle en allant prendre son manteau avant de quitter l'appartement.

- « Enfin la paix,» soupira le romancier de contentement.

- « Ne dis pas ça, Yuki, le reprit timidement son amant. C'est quand même ta sœur…»

- « Oui, et elle est particulièrement agaçante. Alors je vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de l'embêter… »

- « Yuki…»

- « Allez, assieds-toi maintenant, je vais apporter le repas, lança Yuki au chanteur en changeant de sujet. Si vous voulez bien vous installer, _" très cher "_, » fit-il ensuite en reprenant son jeu et en tirant une chaise pour Shuichi.

Le chanteur s'assit lentement, sans un mot, de plus en plus décontenancé par la situation. Le blond l'abandonna un instant pour aller dans la cuisine, d'où il revint quelques minutes plus tard, poussant un chariot chargé du dîner du réveillon, puis il lança un CD de chants de Noël très doux sur la chaîne Hi-Fi.

- « Quitte à céder aux traditions occidentales, j'ai carrément préparé un repas typiquement européen, annonça l'écrivain en servant tout d'abord une liqueur apéritive à son compagnon. Alors j'espère que tu aimeras… »

Le repas commença par un assortiment de toasts au foie gras, saumon ou même caviar _(Note de Shizu : attention, du VRAI caviar. Hé, c'est qu'il est riche, notre Yuki !)_, suivi de quelques huîtres citronnées accompagnées par un excellent vin blanc. Vint ensuite la fameuse dinde aux marrons agrémentée de pommes dauphines et d'un vin rouge. Le dîner se poursuivit ensuite par des coquilles Saint- Jacques, et une salade verte au chèvre chaud et garnie de noix. Un trou normand léger fût ensuite servi avec de la glace, pour arriver enfin à l'incontournable bûche glacée de Noël.

Durant tout le repas, Shuichi n'avait cessé de complimenter le romancier pour son excellente cuisine, qu'il dévorait à belles dents. Mais le chanteur ne répondait que par monosyllabes aux questions que lui posait son amant, le nez dans son assiette, impressionné par toute cette mise en scène, et par la gentillesse inhabituelle de l'écrivain.

- « Ce costume met superbement en valeur tes magnifiques yeux bleus, Shuichi…» lança le blond, comprenant que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas pour rompre la glace.

L'artiste rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en baissant les yeux. Incroyable ! Yuki venait de lui faire un compliment !

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shuichi ? demanda le blond. Je ne te trouve guère bavard aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas aimé le repas peut-être ?»

- « Ha, heu… Si, si, c'était super… C'est juste que… heu… » hésita le chanteur.»

- « Quoi ?»

- « Je… j'ai l'impression de rêver… Ce repas… Toi qui est si gentil avec moi… le sapin… la musique… C'est tellement étrange… et magique… Si je rêve, je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller…»

- « Dans ce cas, moi non plus, je ne veux pas me réveiller, répondit tendrement l'écrivain en rapprochant sa chaise de celle de Shuichi. Et alors si nous rêvons tous les deux, autant que nous en profitions un maximum…» ajouta-t-il en s'emparant d'un baiser des lèvres du musicien encore parfumées de l'alcool qu'il avait absorbé pendant le dîner.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller l'ivresse, grisé autant par l'alcool que par le baiser. Un faible gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit la langue de Yuki se glisser entre ses lèvres. Leur échange buccal dura de longues minutes, comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Finalement, le blond s'écarta du chanteur quand il sentit celui-ci défaillir légèrement.

- « Ça va, Shuichi ?» demanda le romancier en retenant son compagnon.

- « G… gomen, Yuki… Ça va, ça va… Ça doit seulement être l'alcool… J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu… »

- « Tu veux t'allonger un instant ?» fit l'écrivain, inquiet.

- « Non, ça va aller… » répondit le garçon aux cheveux roses avec un léger sourire, avant de lever les yeux vers son amant.

Son regard rencontra alors deux pépites d'or où brillait une lueur malicieuse. L'écrivain semblait parfaitement ravi du petit effet de son numéro de charme, et il s'amusait de l'état d'hébétude dans lequel se trouvait le musicien. Shuichi s'était perdu dans la contemplation de son compagnon, et n'avait plus aucune réaction.

- « Shuichi ? l'appela doucement le blond en lui caressant la joue. Shuichi, tu m'entends ?»

- « Hum ? … Hai… Quoi ?»

- «Ça va ? »

- « … H… hai…» bafouilla le chanteur, un peu égaré.

- « Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?»

- « Si, si… c'était très bien… »

- « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» demanda le romancier.

- « … R… rien… je… heu… je suis…» balbutia l'artiste avant de baisser brusquement la tête et de se mettre à pleurer.

- « Allons bon ! soupira l'écrivain. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu chiales maintenant ?» fit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- « Je… Gomen, Yuki… snif… Je suis tellement ému… snif… C'est vraiment une soirée merveilleuse… snif… Et puis tu me dis des choses si gentilles et si belles… Je suis trop heureux, Yuki…» articula le chanteur entre deux sanglots.

- « Attends au moins d'avoir vécu le reste de la soirée pour dire que tu es heureux, baka,» fit Yuki d'une voix mystérieuse en essuyant les larmes de son amant avec ses lèvres.

- « Hein ? s'étonna Shuichi en regardant le blond. Ha ha ha ha ha !»

- « Et maintenant, pourquoi tu ris ?»

- «Ha ha ha ha ! Ça me paraît tellement plus normal quand tu me traites de baka…»

- « Tsss… Baka…» lâcha son compagnon en riant à son tour, avant d'embrasser à nouveau le chanteur.

Cette fois-ci, Shuichi défaillit pour de bon et serait tombé de sa chaise si Yuki ne l'avait pas rattrapé. L'écrivain lui enleva sa veste, puis le souleva dans ses bras et alla l'étendre sur le sofa. Le blond s'installa ensuite dans l'angle du canapé, allongea ses jambes sur l'autre banquette et attira le chanteur de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur ses cuisses.

- « Gomen, Yuki… s'excusa l'artiste quand il eut un peu repris ses esprits. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu…»

- « Ça va mieux ? »demanda son compagnon.

- « Ouais… répondit Shuichi d'un ton peu convaincu. Mais j'aimerais qu'on reste encore un peu comme ça…»

Le chanteur referma les yeux et s'assoupit quelques instants. Quand il sortit de sa sieste éthylique une demi-heure plus tard, il scruta attentivement la pièce et constata… que tout était encore là ! Il était minuit passé et la magie n'avait pas disparue ! Une voix grave lui fit lever la tête.

- « Bien dormi ?» demanda l'écrivain.

- « Yuki… fit l'artiste d'un air ahuri. Alors c'était pas un rêve ?»

- « Non, c'est bien la réalité, Shuichi… lui confirma le blond. Et maintenant, tu es prêt à ouvrir tes cadeaux ?»

- « Hai ! opina joyeusement l'adolescent. Mais avant, je peux avoir un cadeau en avant-première ?»

- « Comment ça ?» fit Yuki, intrigué.

- « Comme ça, en fait…» répondit le musicien en venant s'asseoir sur les cuisses se son compagnon, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser.

Quand il libéra les lèvres du romancier, Shuichi remarqua que les joues du blond avaient pris une belle teinte rosée.

- « Héé, tu rougis ! se réjouit l'adolescent. Je te fais donc de l'effet ? Hmm ?» minauda-t-il.

- « Je rougis pas, nia le romancier avec véhémence en rougissant un peu plus. Je… j'ai chaud à cause de l'alcool, c'est tout,» dit-il pour se justifier.

- « Dis pas le contraire surtout, le reprit l'artiste. T'es encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure !»

- « Lève-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises, » bougonna l'écrivain en obligeant son compagnon à descendre de ses cuisses.

Le chanteur se leva en riant, et fila au pied du sapin. Pendant ce temps, Yuki était allé cherché une couverture qu'il vint étaler par terre devant l'arbre. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent et commencèrent à déballer les cadeaux.

- « Mais, fit Shuichi en reconnaissant les deux autres paquets qu'il avait fait passer la veille à Yuki par Tatsuha. T'avais pas ouvert tous tes cadeaux ?»

- « Non, répondit le blond. J'ai juste ouvert le paquet contenant le pull, et c'est là que j'ai vu ta carte. Alors j'ai préféré attendre pour ouvrir les autres avec toi. En tout cas, je te remercie déjà pour le pull. Je n'ai pas eu froid en venant te chercher.»

- « … De… de rien…»

- « Bon, et toi, tu ouvres tes cadeaux ?» lança Yuki avant que le musicien ne se remette à pleurer d'émotion.

- « Hai ! Tout de suite ! Dis, c'est quoi ce gros paquet ?»

- « Ouvre, tu verras bien.»

- « WAAAAAH ! Une Playstation 2 avec le jeu Devil May Cry 3 !» _(Note de Shizu : petit clin d'œil à la fic « Shuichi May Cry » de Yan Wolfpath, sur Gravitation évidemment sinon j'en parlerais pas)_

- « Il est pas que pour toi ce cadeau. J'espère bien en profiter aussi.»

- « Comment ça ? Toi ? Jouer à un jeu vidéo ?»

- « Et alors quoi ? Moi aussi, ça m'arrive de décompresser,» bougonna le blond.

- « Heu… Hai, bien sûr… Gomen… Mais , et toi alors, ouvre tes cadeaux aussi.»

- « OK, fit l'écrivain en ouvrant ses paquets. Hmm, lâcha-t-il, admiratif. Une montre … BIIIP…_(Note de Shizu : Gomen, j'ai été censuré sur la marque de la montre)_. Ça a dû te coûter les yeux de la tête. Tu pouvais vraiment payé ça ? » ironisa l'écrivain.

- « Bien sûr que oui ! Au cas où tu le saurais pas, mon groupe commence à rapporter. Les ventes de notre dernier album ont dépassé toutes les prévisions, et ça a fait un joli petit pactole. Mais bon, je suppose que tu t'en fous un peu. Allez, ouvre l'autre cadeau, maintenant.»

- « … fit l'écrivain avec une moue perplexe en ouvrant le paquet. C'est quoi ça ? »

- « Ben, c'est un cendrier, pardi ! Je l'ai fait moi-même avec tout mon amour,» répondit le musicien, tout fier de lui.

- « Ah ! C'est… original comme style, commenta Yuki, se refusant à dire que cette chose immonde et difforme était belle, mais voulant éviter de faire de la peine à son amant. Arigatô…»

- « De rien, lança l'artiste avec un sourire. Alors, fit-il ensuite en ouvrant un autre paquet. C'est quoWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! C'est… C'est… C'est…»

- « Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson…»

- « C'est… C'est… balbutiait le chanteur, tellement époustouflé qu'il en perdait ses mots. C'est le Live des Nittle Grasper… Le concert d'adieu au Budokan avant la dissolution du groupe… en DVD en plus… »

- « Et c'est un exemplaire unique. J'ai demandé à Tôma de me faire une copie de sa cassette personnelle, mais il a même fait mieux, puisqu'il l'a fait transposé en support DVD. Tu pourras le remercier lui auss…»

- « DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU ! s'écria brusquement l'adolescent en se jetant au cou du romancier pour le couvrir de baisers tout en pleurant et riant de joie_ (Note de Shizu : à la Shuichi quoi…)_ . C'EST TROP GÉNIAL ! Arigatô ! Arigatô ! Arigatô ! Arigatô !»»

- « Bon, ça suffit là, maugréa Yuki en essayant de se libérer des bras du musicien. J'avais compris que tu étais content… »

- «Arigatô !» cria encore une fois le chanteur.

- « Ouvre ton dernier cadeau, baka !» explosa l'écrivain, agacé, en repoussant Shuichi.

- « H… hai… Gomen…» s'excusa le gamin en se calmant d'un coup, confus d'avoir énervé son amant.

Shuichi ouvrit alors le dernier paquet, et découvrit à l'intérieur d'une boîte en carton une tasse d'un modèle étrangement familier. Il resta un instant bouche bée. C'était le même modèle que sa tasse préféré que Yuki avait cassé accidentellement la semaine dernière en balançant les affaires du chanteur par la porte.

- « J'ai dû faire toutes les boutiques de la ville pour retrouver le même modèle, parce qu'il n'est plus fabriqué et que les stocks sont pratiquement épuisés partout,» expliqua le blond.

- « … A… Arigatô… Domo Arigatô gozaimasu… » balbutia l'artiste, ému de ce présent si particulier.

- « Bon, alors si mes cadeaux te font plaisir, moi j'aimerais bien en avoir un autre…»

- « Ah bon ? s'étonna le musicien. Quoi ?»

- « … Ça…» fit Yuki en s'approchant de Shuichi pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, le romancier débarrassa le chanteur de la tasse qu'il tenait encore dans les mains, puis il l'allongea doucement sur la couverture. Le blond laissa glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du musicien puis commença à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Shuichi frémit quand l'écrivain se mit à mordiller ses tétons tendus par le désir, et il se redressa légèrement afin d'enlever sa chemise. L'artiste obligea ensuite son compagnon à enlever son pull et le sous-pull qu'il portait en dessous. Sa respiration se fit plus forte quand la main du blond ouvrit son pantalon et se glissa dans son caleçon. Shuichi poussait des _" Yuki "_ étouffés en guise de gémissements de plaisir, et enfin, c'est avec un « Aaaah ! » sonore qu'il se libéra.

L'écrivain finit alors de déshabiller son amant, et enleva aussi son propre pantalon, puis il s'allongea sur le chanteur. Celui-ci lui lança un regard amoureux et provocateur à la fois, avant de l'embrasser. Yuki souleva ensuite les jambes de Shuichi et le pénétra doucement. L'artiste faisait onduler son corps au rythme des poussées de son compagnon, emporté dans un tourbillon de délices, et il jouit bientôt en s'agrippant au blond. Yuki se retira lentement, et les deux amants échangèrent un regard brillant de passion puis un long baiser au goût de miel.

Quand leurs lèvres se délaissèrent enfin après de longues minutes, Shuichi décida de prendre les choses en main. Jusque là, il avait laissé faire Yuki, désirant profiter de la magie de cette nuit féerique. Mais le chanteur savait que son amant aimait qu'il prenne parfois des initiatives, alors pour cette première nuit de Noël passée avec lui, Shuichi allait lui faire ce plaisir, même s'il ne sentait pas très sûr de lui. Avec un aplomb dont il s'étonna lui-même, le musicien renversa l'écrivain sur le dos et commença à le couvrir de baisers. L'artiste s'installa ensuite au-dessus du romancier, dans le sens inverse. Shuichi s'empara goulûment du sexe de son compagnon avec la bouche, tandis que l'écrivain prenait le sien entre ses lèvres._ (Note de Shizu : cette position s'appelle un 69, pour celles qui savaient pas…J'espère que je la décris pas trop mal et que vous comprenez ce qui ce passe.)_

Le musicien bougeait la tête d'avant en arrière tout en caressant la virilité du blond avec sa langue, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il prenait parfois de longues pauses, les succions intenses de l'écrivain sur son membre lui donnant le vertige. Shuichi suffoquait. Il sentait la verge de Yuki se durcir et gonfler dans sa bouche, et cela l'excitait. Le chanteur se libéra le premier, manquant étouffer son amant avec son sperme. L'artiste se redressa, et restant dos au romancier, il vint s'empaler lentement sur son membre en gémissant.

Le blond prenait beaucoup de plaisir à voir les fesses de Shuichi monter et descendre devant lui, et à sentir sa virilité s'enfoncer peu à peu dans le chaud orifice de chair. Il adorait quand son amant se dévergondait de la sorte, et osait essayer des positions nouvelles pour lui apporter du plaisir. Et l'écrivain n'était d'ailleurs pas peu fier de l'enseignement qu'il avait prodigué à l'adolescent à ce sujet-là, car après tout, c'était lui qui avait initié Shuichi aux plaisirs de la chair. Le blond gémit brusquement quand l'artiste s'enfonça d'un seul coup et il éjacula avec un grognement rauque. Il resta allongé un instant, le temps que Shuichi se dégage de sa verge, puis il se redressa et obligea le musicien à rester à quatre pattes devant lui. L'écrivain pénétra alors à nouveau l'artiste qui réagissait au moindre effleurement par des gémissements plaintifs, et Yuki réussit à le faire jouir presque aussitôt.

Quand le romancier se retira, Shuichi s'allongea sur le flanc en attirant un pan de couverture pour se couvrir. L'écrivain vint s'allonger à ses côtés, et serra le chanteur contre lui en s'emmitouflant à son tour dans la couverture. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, savourant le calme de la nuit et se réchauffant mutuellement. Une fois reposé, le musicien se dégagea des bras du blond avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, annonçant qu'il était prêt à reprendre leur joute sensuelle_(Note de Shizu : celles qui ont lu « sexuelles » ne sont que des obsédées. Comment ? C'est moi qui ai lu ça la première ? Oui, je sais, je suis une grosse obsédée)_. Yuki le repoussa vivement sur la couverture, l'empêchant de mener la danse. Puis le romancier embrassa l'adolescent pour le faire taire, souleva ses cuisses et s'introduisit une nouvelle fois en lui. Les gémissements du chanteur devenaient des cris de plaisir, et bientôt, il jouit en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Le musicien avait la tête tournée du côté de la porte-fenêtre. Au moment où son compagnon, se retirait, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel à travers la vitre. Le firmament était complètement voilé de nuages, mais les lumières de la ville se reflétant sur les masses cotonneuses apportaient à l'obscurité un semblant de clarté. Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le temps qu'il faisait dehors.

- « Yuki… murmura-t-il, toujours allongé la tête en arrière, appelant autant son amant que désignant ce qui tombait dehors. Regarde… il neige…» _(Petit rappel : littéralement en japonais, « Yuki » signifie "neige")_

L'écrivain se redressa et Shuichi en profita pour se lever et aller jusqu'à la baie vitrée en frissonnant légèrement. Le blond vint le rejoindre avec la couverture dont il se servit pour les couvrir tous deux. Le musicien appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant et soupira d'aise.

- « Tu sais, Yuki… fit-il d'une voix douce. C'est vraiment le plus beau et le plus merveilleux Noël de toute ma vie… »

- « J'espère quand même que ça ne sera pas le seul…» lui chuchota le romancier à l'oreille.

- « Ha ha ha ! Me murmure pas dans l'oreille !»

- « Pourquoi ? susurra le blond sur le même ton taquin. Ça te fait de l'effet ? »

- « … Oui… admit l'artiste en rougissant. Mais, dis-moi, tu as dit que tu espérais que ce serait pas le seul beau Noël ? Ça veut dire que tu envisages de passer les prochains Noël avec moi ?» lança le musicien d'un ton empli d'espoir.

- « On verra ça… lâcha l'écrivain. Si j'arrive à te supporter jusqu'à Noël prochain…»

- « YUKIII !» protesta le chanteur sans être vraiment fâché.

- « Baka…» envoya affectueusement l'autre.

- « Yuki…»

- « Hmm ?»

- « Moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir un autre cadeau…»

- « Tout de suite…» obtempéra le blond en faisant mine d'embrasser son amant.

- « Non, pas ça… l'arrêta le musicien en mettant sa main devant les lèvres du blond. Enfin si, je veux bien _" ça"_, mais avant j'aimerais autre chose…»

- « Quoi ?»

- « Je voudrais que tu me permettes de t'appeler Eiri… onegai…»

- « Je t'en ai jamais empêcher que je sache,» fit le blond, surpris de la demande.

- « Oui, je sais bien, mais je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche que je peux t'appeler comme ça…»

- «…»

- « Alors ? Je peux ?» insista timidement l'artiste devant le silence de son compagnon.

- « Pfff… Bien sûr que tu peux, baka…» fit Eiri avec un sourire en coin.

- « Arigatô !» s'écria le chanteur en se jetant au cou du blond.

- « De rien, répondit Yuki. Mais maintenant, moi aussi je veux un autre cadeau…»

- « Aï shiteru, Eiri…» murmura Shuichi tandis que l'écrivain le repoussait doucement sur le sol en l'allongeant sur la couverture.

Et tandis qu'au-dehors la neige recouvrait lentement les rues de la grande Tokyo d'un épais manteau blanc, les deux amants se donnèrent encore l'un à l'autre, éperdument, sans aucune retenue, guidés en cette nuit magique par la seule passion qui les animaient…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**OWARI !**

**Commentaires de fin :** Voilà, ça y est, c'est fini ! Ouf ! Juste à temps pour Noël. Comme ça en vous levant le matin de Noël, vous aurez aussi un joli cadeau sur votre ordinateur ! Alors, surtout, cette fic est à prendre individuellement de Nightmare et R&J. Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec les deux autres. Mais je trouvais ça tellement choupi comme cadeau de Noël que Yuki permette à Shuichi de l'appeler Eiri (… heu… Vous m'suivez toujours, c'est bon ?). Allez, JOYEUX NOEL !

**Lexique :**

**_Ai shiteru :_** Je t'aime

**_Arigatô / Dômo arigatô gozaimasu/ Dômo arigatô :_** merci

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

**_Demo :_** mais

**_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Itaï :_** Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

**_Konnichi wa :_ **Bonjour (à partir de 11H du matin jusqu'à 18H)

**_Konban wa :_**Bonsoir (à partir de 18H )

_**Okaasan :** _Maman

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

**_Onii-chan / onii-san :_ **petit frère ou grand frère, ci comme vous préférez

**_Owari :_** ça veut dire : FINI !

**_Yuki :_** littéralement en japonais, signifie "neige"

**_Wakarimashita :_** compris !


End file.
